rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Pine/History
Events *Battle of Haven Battles Background Oscar's home was with his aunt on a farm somewhere in the Kingdom of Mistral. ''RWBY'' Daily Life on a Farm One day, Oscar wakes up from a dream and begins doing chores around the farm. After he finishes his work and heads back into the barn with his tools, he notices something strange in the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he nervously calls out "Hello?". After a pause, he hears Ozpin introduce himself and flies backward into a stack of hay. His aunt calls out from the farmhouse and tells him to be careful with his tools. In the middle of the night, he refuses to follow Ozpin's orders to leave the farm and go to the City of Mistral. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" *"Family" *"Punished" Journey to the City of Mistral An unspecified amount of time later, Oscar decides to leave the farm and begin his journey to the City of Mistral. He encounters Hazel Rainart, who Ozpin tells him is not someone to be taken lightly. He boards the train and sees an advertisement for Haven Academy. After arriving in Mistral, he finds Qrow Branwen in a tavern. Ozpin pressures him to talk, so he asks Qrow to return Ozpin's cane. Oscar accompanies a drunk Qrow back to the house in Mistral where he and Team RNJR are staying. At first, the team are confused and very suspicious of Oscar's unexpected appearance. As the inebriated Qrow incoherently rambles, claiming "he found him", Oscar introduces himself to the team as Oscar Pine and Professor Ozpin. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Kuroyuri" *"No Safe Haven" *"Welcome to Haven" In Mistral Oscar sits as Team RNJR wonders about his identity. He shares quite an awkward moment with Ruby Rose, saying he never met Huntsmen before with Ruby responding saying that she has never met a person with two souls as well and she told him that it was a first time for all of them. Then, Oscar gives Ozpin control over his body and is present mentally when Ozpin reveals his true nature. Ozpin plans that the group gather more Huntsmen and train before ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. As a part of this, Oscar questions what Ozpin means that Oscar must strengthen his body and Aura. Oscar trains with Team RNJR outside. He practices hand-to-hand combat with Ruby only to be knocked down after not engaging his Aura. He gives Ozpin physical control, and after Ozpin spars with Ruby, Oscar is visibly tired from the energy spent. He learns the difficulty of training his Aura and that he can eventually unlock his Semblance with enough practice. One night, Oscar trains by himself with Ozpin's cane in the training room when Ruby comes downstairs. He admits he feels as if he has had the weapon for more than a lifetime. After Ruby encourages him that he will be ready for combat in no time, Oscar admits his fears of the inevitable conflict. When she tries to cheer him up, he bursts in anger as to how she seems so calm in the midst of all the chaos surrounding her. After Oscar calms down, Ruby shares how she lost two of her dearest friends - Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. She admits she is frightened because Salem is willing to kill both her enemies and innocent bystanders, but she is moving forward in memory of her fallen friends because they would have done the same for her. As she goes back upstairs, Ruby acknowledges Oscar for his bravery and perseverance. Ozpin remarks that despite Ruby's faults, she possesses a spark to inspire others even in dark times. Oscar concludes that their situation is tough on Ruby, to Ozpin's agreement. On a later day, Oscar watches as Ruby reunites with two of her old teammates - Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. After the former Beacon students have dinner together, Oscar allows Ozpin to take control and catch up with everyone about what they have learned. When he regains control of his body, Oscar finds himself touching Yang's shoulder and pulls back nervously. One morning, Oscar tells Qrow that Ozpin wishes to speak with him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Necessary Sacrifice" *"Known by its Song" *"Rest and Resolutions" *"A Perfect Storm" Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Oscar and his allies travel to Haven to meet with Lionheart, and they are ambushed by Raven Branwen, Vernal, Hazel and Cinder's faction. As fighting breaks out, Oscar walks to Lionheart, reveals himself as Ozpin's host and begins to attack. Throughout the fight, Oscar is on the offense, but the fight abruptly stops when Weiss is fatally impaled by Cinder Fall. Finding Ruby knocked out by Emerald Sustrai, Oscar knocks Lionheart away and rushes to Ruby's side to wake her up. After Lionheart exposes Oscar's identity as Ozpin's reincarnation to Hazel, Hazel attacks him. Even when he is at a great disadvantage, Oscar refuses to let Ozpin take over because he needs to fight. When he learns about the death of Hazel's younger sister Gretchen, Oscar defends Ozpin by stating that she made the choice of becoming a Huntress. He then loses consciousness when Ozpin commandeers his body. After the battle concludes, Ozpin rests within Oscar's consciousness, with the young boy telling Qrow that he used up too much energy fighting. Oscar then tells Qrow one more message from Ozpin - that they need to get the Relic to Atlas - before losing consciousness from exhaustion. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Haven's Fate" References Category:History pages